MinMin's birthday
by sasunaru385
Summary: read to find out


my name is MinMin and i have a story to tell a few years

ago my and my friends were out and about but plans subbenly took

a sharp turn when when we broke down in the middle of no where

they all turned and looked at me over the stares stopped they told

me to get out the car i shakingly told them no in fear of them leaving

me here on my own soon lola pulled me out the front seat and pushed me to

the ground and the held me down as she raped me it was humiliating soon it

was over and i was thankfully for it but their was a problem i couldn't

walk on my own they threw my in the back and drove off

soon we made it back into town and they bought me home my had asked me what

had happened i just told her it was a fight lola pop patted my back once we

were past my mother and said good save on the other pulls me into

her arms and said it was her turn she dashed up to my room and locked the door

quickly pushed me in the tub and started to do the same as lola did to me it hurt

even worst than last time but i was to waek to scream so i let do what she wanted

soon she finished and left me their

about an hour later i had fallen asleep on my bathroom floor still wet and drained

of all my energy mechanica shakes me then punches my gut cough in pain she does it

over and over again but she stops and takes out a camra and started recoring when

Twintelle said she would go start first she her twintelles to hold me down everytime

i struggles mechanica would kick me and Twintelle would punch me it hurt so bad i

can't take any more after so long she stopped

but it didn't stop their mechanica gave the camera to Twintelle and she started to have her

way with me to i couldn't stand my whole body was sore and beaten beyond belief and to make

it worst with every thrust she took she would punch me twice as hard as she was thrusting

and gained all my strength that i had and i punched her in the face but that only made her

go harder on me but she bashed me over the head with both fists and knocked me out over that

she kept going but she it ended

i remember waking and crawling up to my bed only to be with a cock in my face i looked up

seeing ribbon girl i begged her no more she only chuckled pulled me in for a rough kiss

and a bruising one at that once she finished kissing me she looked at me and smirked she

told that my lips were bruised i looked away crying she pushed me down and started to fuck

me just like the others did after what seemed like an hour ribbon girl had finished she got

off me and unlocked my bed room door and then dashed to the window and jumped out

i remember waking up not being able to keep my eyes open i looked up seeing my frineds all

around me smirking down at me a really who was since they were blurry and every thing was

spining "tell no one" one said "or youll be killed" another said "and thats a promise" i

heard from my left "dont let make us do it" i hear from my right "so keep queit" that came

above me then the knocked me out once more and gased my room

MinMin fondles with the blindfold " where are we going" getting really curious and finally hears the car stop " Why did the car just stop? "

All the girls says " we are here " they all say smirking as the take off her blindfold

MinMIn started to painic looking around seeing they were in the middles of the woods "wh-what are we do-doing here...?" she said with tears racking up in hers eyes

Lola Pop pins her to a tree and kisses her deeply

MinMin freezes and pushes her off and tries to run off she screams

Lola Pop catches up to her and smirks " Where do you think you are going " Lola Pop said annoyed

MinMin tries to ge

t out of her grip as her pants were snatched off harshly her tears fell down her cheeks her tights showing she didn'tear panties today "LET GO !" she said not wanting others to see and start making comments about it

Lola Pop "WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO HUH " She said slapping her and lola takes off her pants and boxers and slams it in to her and smirks moaning loudly " AHHH~~ YOUR SO TIGHT"

MinMin screamed loudle struggling to get away ignoring the pain in her cheek "GET YOUR DICK OF THERE IT HURTS" she cried out loudly as her pussy started to sting and burn

Lola Pop " why should i huh " she said thrusting harder

MinMin cries more and harder rubbing her lower stomach feeling Lola's cock thrust in and out " YOUR BEING TO ROUGH WITH ME AAARUUGH!" she screamed

Lola Pop " I DONT GIVE TOO FUCKES" she says screaming

MinMin face plants into the ground as Lola splashed her cum inside of her pussy she screamed in terror "no no no i dont want this" she cried

Lola Pop smirks and stops and says " its you turn "

MinMin Struggles to get up 'N-No N-No M-More P-please!" she whimpered in pain

comes up to her and glares at her

MinMin freezes since she was afraid of her

smiles and say " do you wnat me to be gentle or rough"

MinMin growled "Gental Duh What Else?!"

Dr.C growls back and slams it in her roughly but slows down and looks at her with lust in her eyes and when she adjusts to her lenght and Dr.C starts to speed up her pace

MinMin covered her mouth starting to feel pleasure but didn't want them to see it so she kept saying it hurt and kept crying

Dr.C looks at her one last time before she took out her dick and cummed on stomach

MinMin exhales great fully 'thanks god' she thought to herself

Dr.C " Twintelle it's your turn "

MinMin finally gets the strength to stand up "oh shit"

Twintelle " Hey MinMin how are you are you enjoying the pleasure "

MinMin coughs holding her belly "as by pleasure you mean pain" she growls as it started raining

Mechanica " We have to get her home before it starts to rain hard she can't get sick you know her mother is over protective "

All the other girl agreed and took MinMin back home

MinMin sat in the very back of the the car shivering all the girls were they would continue this tommorow after school and not to tell anyone especially Lola she was the most scary with her threats MinMin nodded to everything they said

They watch her go in the house and then goes to the side if the house to see what she was going to say

Mina looks at her daughter as she walks in the door with brusies on her legs and neck and she says " WHO DID THIS TO YOU AND WHEN DID THEY DO THIS TO YOU YOU KNOW I WILL BEAT THEIR ASSES "

MinMin shivered and barely being able to stand on her own she just shrugs her shoulders as her hair drips from the rain "It was nothing but a fight I promise Nothing else happened"

Her brother comes from the kitchen taking off his apron off "Mama what happened to her" the little ramen haired boy asked

Mina looks at Miko and and says " SOMEBODY RAPED MINMIN ".

MinMin ran to her room and locked herself in "I hate my life but hopefully they are gone"

Miko looked at the girls that rushed in the shop "if your looking for Min she's in her room" he said as their mother walked in

All the girls go to her room and then Lola Pop knocks on her door

She doesn't answer it "go away !"

Mechanica " plz opening the door it's just me ok "

MinMin shakingly gets up and unlocked and opened the door

Mechanica " I am not here to hurt you ok I just wanna talk "

MinMin was shivering and let's her in "talk about what?"

Mechanica " anything you want to talk about " she smiles

MinMin slings her wet hair and slams the door shut "why did they do that to me!?" She growls

Mechanica shrugs meaning I don't know

She punched Mechanica in the face making it bleed "GET THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM!,

Mechanica says " JUST FOR THAT IM GONNA LET THEM FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU BYE BITCH "  
Walking back to the car

MinMin shrugs it off and gets ready for bed

**Next morning**

MinMin wakes up the next morning to get get ready for school and she puts on her fave outfit she exhlaes slowly walking down stairs and into the shop where her mother was

Mina " are you ready for school honey " she says as she looks at MinMin

MinMin smiles and grabs a pop tart to eat and heads out the door only to she her "friends" waiting on her on her in their car and looking at them they all seemed pissed but Mechanica was the worst she backed up a bit

All the girls looked at her pissed and couldn't wait until school ended " YOU CUNT " they screamed out

MinMin ran off to the school before her mother got suspious ans wasn't gonna make anything bettter she was already getting bullied their and made fun of no telling who knew what they had told everyone she wiped her tears away as she walked inside the building

Al the girls walked into the school andglares at MinMin and everybody started calling her a "PROSTITUTE...SLUT...CUNT..."

MinMin slams her locker shut and runs off to the bathroom she sits in the corner and cries to herself she placed her mask over face wiping her tears hearing the bell ring she didn't care if she was late or that just meant one would be able hurt her in here

All they girls were in class and was wondering where MinMin was and Ribbon Girl went to go check on her and ribbon girl went to the bathroom and seen MinMin in a corner " MINMIN "

MinMin jumped in surprise and turned around " what the fuck do you want !?"

Ribbon Girl " i am not here to hurt you i am just here to get you because class is fixing to start and the teacher told me to come and get you " she smiled at MinMin

MinMin hissed at her "LIKE I GIVE A DAMN AND WHY THE HELL DID THEY SEND YOUR DUMB ASS UUUGHR" MinMin walkedout the bathroom in rage pushing her friend in to one of the hard sinks then to the floor "LEAVE THE HELL ALONE I WILL COME WHEN I GET FINISHED NEXT KEEP YOUR PREPPY ASS OUT MY WAY!" she slammed the door in her face

Ribbon Girl " WHO THE HELL PISSED IN YOUR CEREAL " She yelled back

MinMin sat in the the back of the class still pissed of she forgot she sat by Mechanica "GREAT THIS BITCH" she mumbles

Mr.N say " MinMin is there something you want to share with the class " he said

MinMin scoffed " why the fuck would i want to my fucking business with this class everyone in here is a fucking idiot anyway" she yelled in pure rage and she sat back down

Mr.N " I think that is enough we have heard from you for today " and he continued with the lesson

Mechanica chuckles " hahah " Looking at MinMin

MinMin hissed and pushed Mechanica out of her chair and kicked her in the back really hard "FUCK YOU"

The class laughed " CAALM DOWN MINMIN "

MinMin hissed and walked out of the the class and out the school doors wanting to skip the rest of the school day which she did she smashed her " friends " car windows and popped the tires and ran off back home " its not my mother will make me go with them anyway they can convince her that are actually nice"she smirked and walked in the ramen shop

*******After school******

All the girls comes out of the school and looks at their car and screams " WHO FUCKING DD THIS TO OUR CARS YOU BASTARDS "

Ninjara kept qiuet watching them go crazy

springman shook his head and walked away from it all

Kid cobra just recorded the the whole thing on his live channel

but minmin was no where to be seen

Lola Pop " WHERE THE HELL IS MINMIN"

Everyone that was around shrugs and looked away

Lola Pop runs to the ramen shop pissed ass fuck " MINMIN"

Miko looked at her When She came in the shop "moooooom" he said terrified

Mina sees Lola Pop coming and says " HELLO LOLA POP "

MinMin kept making Ramen the lunch rush not lola was here

Lola Pop " hello is MinMin here " she smiles

Mina" she is in there making ramen "

MinMin hums to herself making ramen she giggles to herself

Lola Pop " MinMin "

MinMin turned around and froze "Y-Yes"

Lola Pop " How Are You"

MinMin " F-Fine what is it?"

Lola Pop " Nothing just wanted to see why you smashed our cars "

MinMin gasped " i-i didn't ya sick fuck..."

Lola Pop " then why are you studdering "

MinMin rolled her eyes "just leave"

Lola Pop leaves and laughs " i will never forget this hahah "

MinMin shrugs it off i need to get ready she walks off

**7:30Pm**

MinMin smiles running down stairs it was the week of her birthday she was very excited to what her mother had planned for her and why she was all dressed up she stopped at the bottom of the stairs seeing the girls she gasped seeing her mother talking with them "m-mom wh-whats going o-on?"

Mina " they wanted to take you out for your birthday "she smiles

MinMin sweatdropped and said "uh oh this is bad" she gulped and put on a fake smile so her mother wouldn't be over protective

Mina " what's the matter honey "

MinMin jumped just a bit smiled more feeling her friends glares on her "y-yeah i-i'm f-fine" she laughed nervously

All the girls glare at her and lola pop looked at MinMin biting her lips and looking at her up and down

MinMin walked past her friends and out to the car she sighed and waited

The girls came back to the car and took her to a party

MinMin smiled happily but it slowly faded

Mechanica " whats wrong with you "

"E-eh no-nothing" she had thought about something that happened earlier

Mechanica " ooh ok " and she went back driving

MinMin huffed in bordom rolling her eys she'd rather be by herself than be i the car with people she can no longer call her friends she looked out the window and wiped a few tears away

Ribbon Girl patted her back " everthing will be ok dont cry

MinMin rolled her eyes "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S THE MATTER" she yanked away from her

Lola Pop heard that and said " HEY CUT IT OUT YOU TOO YOU DONT WANT ME TO COME BACK THERE NOW DO YOUU "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LOLA YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS" she covered her mouth not meaning to let that fall out her mouth

Lola Pop slaps her and turns back around and gives Mechanica directions

MinMin rubs her cheek and mumbles "bitch"

Mechanica " WE ARE HERE EVRYBODY!"

MinMin was the first out the car cursing to herself she bumped into twintelle and pushed her down thinking she was someone else "watch it bitch i was walking!"

Twintelle looks to see who pushed her " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO "

MinMin growled "I AM TALKING TO YO-" she froze seeing twintelle she shook it off and looked at where they were it was old and run down she lifted up her foot she was a used condom "EW WHERE ARE WE!" (it's twintellemechani

Twintelle pulls MinMin into another room " Hey sweetheart we didnt finsh wat we had Now did we " She say rubbing he thigh

MinMin blushed a bright pink and looked away

Twintelle " ARE YOU BLUSHING YOU LOKE SO CUTE AN ADORABLE "

MinMin kept looking away as her skirt was lifted

Twintelle smirked 'somebody is wet " she said rubbing her clits

MinMin bit her lip harder letting her tears fall

Twintelle " dont cry the fun hasnt started yet "

MinMin didn't listen and kept crying

Twintelle sticks two fingers in her pussy

MinMin gasped and nearly lost her balance

Twintelle " are you ok do you want me to stop " she was curious

"i'm fine" she said holding her belly "think you can use use your cock now " she asked blushing

Twintelle " Hey slow your roll i was getting there " pulling down her leggings

MinMin Blushed badly looking away covering her face

Twintelle slams it in slowly so she can enjoy the pleasure " AHHH YOUR SO TIGHT ~~~"

MinMin's eyes flutter in pleasure as she grips onto twintelle's shoulders and moaned loudly

Twintelle starts to thurst faster and harder

MinMin feels it press against her womb and she moans even louder she wasn't even thinking about the other girls outside hearing her

all the girls outsp0pide was fingering themselves because of her moaning

MinMin hung onto the wall as twintelle thrusted harder and rougher "FUCK FUCK FUCK IM GONNA CUUUUM~~~~~~"

Twintelle " MEE TOOO"

MinMin moans and cums all over her cock falling back on twintelle

Twintelle cums on her stomach " AHHH~~"

MinMin panted heavily rubbing her hands up and down her friends chest

Twintelle puts her clothes back on and opens the door to see her friends covered in cum" WHAT THE FUCK GUYTS"

MinMin looked at her friends as she finished cleaning herself up she looked at lola and got an idea but she shook it off once lola looked at her smirking

Lola Pop " you nasty hoe " she said smirking

MinMin froze hoping she didn't catch on to what she was thinking about

Mechanica " Wow MINMIN you are nasty you did it with TWINTELLE EWWW" She says

MinMin shrugged and smirked "she was better than all of you and her cock was huge " she laughed seducivly and walks back to the car

Evergirl but Twintelle and glares at Twintelle angr7y"WHAT "

MinMin sat in the car and took out her purse looking inside her taking out the test she took earlier it showed positive she sighed and put it away once she heard the door open

All ththe girls came back to the car and looks at her " Everything Ok "

MinMin hid the test deeper in her purse wiping her quickly falling tears "Y-Yeah"

Twintelle "Are you ok " she says seeing the pregnancy test box sticking out your purse " are you pregnant " she whispers

MinMin shakes her head no quickly "i-its negative" she says a bit to loudly

Twintelle " ooh " looks down sad

MinMin knew it was positive bit just kept quiet but she looked at Lola With her sad expression but quickly looked away

Twintelle sighed

**Back at the house**

MinMin gets out the car and runs in the house past her mother not her friends and mother following her

Mina looks at her " What's wrong with you "

MinMin freezes crushing it in her hands "NOTHING!"

Mina " Ok damn "

MinMin turned around "sorry for yelling but scared me and I know you had plans for me tommorow but I'm gonna need you to take me to the hospital" she said in a low voice

Mina " Ok as soon as possible " she said in a lower voice so her son wouldn't hear

MinMin sighed "wake me up early tomorrow ok?"

Mina " Ok honey " smiling at her as MinMin go in her room

MinMin lays in her bed rubbing her stomach "don't worry I'll keep you hidden so mama won't take you away from me" she smiles feeling her baby move around

*******In Morning*******

Mina " MINMIN GET YOUR ASS UP NOW " She screams

MinMin jump and nearly falls out the bed "Yes Mama!" She. Stands up and goes in her bathroom and looks in the mirror her belly had gotten a bit bigger "eh I will just tell my mother I need to lay off the ramen" she gets ready and walks down stairs seeing Lola "is she going to or does she just want some ramen from us?"

Lola Pop " Your mom invited me " Lola Pop smiled

MinMin looked a little worried but smiled "let's go to the car"

Lola Pop and her mom was talking about something and then came to the car

MinMin pulled her little brother into the car and nuzzles him

Miko was confused about her suddenly bubbly additude

Lola Pop" what are you so happy about " smirking

MinMin sighed softly "just know I'm really happy" it only seems as her mood and the baby kept her happy

Lola Pop " Ok Miss Pop " this gets MinMin confused (( MinMin And Lola Pop are gonna get married ))

MinMin tilted her head confused "h-huh"

Lola Pop studdering " N-Nothing " this was she first time studdered

MinMin shrugged it off waited for them to get to the hospital

Miko lays his head on his sister's belly and he felt a kick he gasped

Min Min only giggled and patted his head

Lola Pop just shrugs and helps MinMin out the car " Be careful "

MinMin smiled 'does she know?' she thought to herself

Miko jumped out the car and hung onto his sister's hand

Lola Pop smiles and thought " is she pregnant "

MinMin walked in and the nurse takes her to a room MinMin smiled as the set her up they put the gel on her belly and looked on the monitor for her baby "It's a girl" she giggles

MinMin clapped her hands happily seeing her baby move around on the monitor

Lola Pop the nurse came in and said who is the father she raised my hand and she went in to see MinMin happy and she started to cry

MinMin smiled as they got her cleaned up and unhooked from everything she turned and saw Lola she hugged her

Lola Pop hugged her back and smiled " Why didn't you tell me " she said still crying " I would have sat down and talked with you "

MinMin didn't want to cry but she wiped her tears "I honestly I was afraid to I didn't know what you would react" she replied back

Lola Pop Smiles and says " I love you and I always will "

MinMin nuzzled her lover walking out the hospital room to her mother and brother was she was really happy

Miko looked at his sister "what's the matter with her"

Mina " mmh Wahh B-B "

Loli sucked on her fist rubbing her head on her dad's shoulder

Lola Pop " Awwwe "

MinMin rubbed her pink , blonde and white hair

Loli giggles and looks at her sister

Mina giggles " S-S "

Loli sees a lollipop in her father's purse and started eating it "y-y-y-yu-m-mmy"

Lola Pop laughs and smiles on " so cute " looking at Loli

Ninjara Slipped in thru the doors and picked up Loli and Mina "awwe you two are cute"

Loli bit his hands and reached for her daddy "Daaaaaaaad"

Lola Pop gets Loli and Mina and takes them to their crib

Loli sucked on her pacifier and hugged her MinMin doll

Mina laughs as she was in her mother's arms

MinMin sighed and goes to lay Mina down and started s  
To lay down with her " I love you Mina "

Lola Pop blushes and puts something back in her pocket

Loli giggles and keeps eating her lollipop

((They told us not to switch yet when I published it on Wednesday))

Mina looks at her mother's and then Loli " L-L-Lahhh "

MinMin

Loli eats more candy getting confused trying to figure out what her sister was saying

"L-L-Loli" Mina says

MinMin eyes widen

Lola smiles "aww she said your name Loli"

Loli sucked on her lollipop ignoring it

MinMin just shakes her head and picks Loli up

Loli huffed and kept eating

MinMin " What wrong with you Loli " Looking at lolapop

Loli huffed and didn't say a word

Lola Pop looked at MinMin "her friends are gonna be here soon I think that's what she's waiting on"

MinMin " Ok " puts Loli down and lays down

Lola Pop picked up Min and Loli and went down stairs just as the other girls knocked on the door

Ribbon held her mother's hand playing with her bow in the other

Mechy played with her mother's screwdriver

Twintella played with her mother's hair

Coyle fixed her glasses and sucked on her pacifier

Loli giggles knowing in was her friends the sucked on her thumb as her dad put her and her sister on the baby pallet

Mechanica put Mechy down and let's her crawl

Ribbon girl let's Ribbon go and okay

put coyle down and starts to walk out the door

Twintelle Puts Twintella down

Loli giggles "get my sissy!"

Mechy get one arm Ribbon got the other Coyle got one leg and Twintella got the other

Loli smirked and took out her mother's makeup "make ove my 1r time"

Mina looks at them " NOOOOO"

All the girls giggles "let's start!"

Mina starts to squirm away

Loli gets on top of her and starts giving her a make over

Mechy and Loli do her makeup

Ribbon does her hair

Twintella and Coyle gets her dressed up like a doll

Mina looks at them and stomps to my room and takes off her clothes and makeup and fixes her hair and puts on her makeup her way and how's back down stairs but realized that I didn't have on any panties

All the girls giggled and tackled her lifting up her skirt "No Panties!?" They all smirked

Mina " Get off of me " pulling back down her skirt

They all turned into boys

Loli smirked in her sisters face as she blushed "since we are boys we are gonna play this game called hide and go fuck you have find all of us then fuck us our parents and it's getting dark it's a good time to play it so hurry up" they smirked as lights went out and lightening struck out side they went to hide

Mina was walking g and went into her room and found Coyle " F-Found You Coyle "

Coyle smirked and slammed his cock into her "uugh your tight~~"

Mina spirms and jumps off and goes on her bed " L-Lahhhh"

Coyle puts her back on his cock and ties her down "Don't Move"

Mina looks at him an starts to turn I to a moaning mess Cumming

Coyle "aaww the lil girl came already hehehe"

Mina got up and went to go find the next person and found Ribbon " Found you you asshole " bending down and pausing forgot that she didn't have on any panties

Ribbon slammed into her "seems as if he came inside of you and I'm gonna do the same hehe" he smirked thrusting harshly into her

Mina screams as her big boobs bounced up and down really fast " Y-Yahhh "

Ribbon gasped rammed in and out till he came inside of her

Mina gasps and feels cum dripping out of her " gotta go " keeps going and finds Mechy " Found you Hoe "

Mechy looks at her "haha seems as if you been thru a lot your in control this time" he smirked

Mina " I-Im too Weak " Panting really hard from hard core sex

Mechy kissed her and teases her entrance with his tip

Mina looks at her and slaps her " D-Dont do that "

Mechy smirked and shoved it inside of her "Graaah"

Mina " S-S-So Biggg "

Mechy pounds against her womb

Mina tries to get off but couldn't

Mechy pushes all the way in her and cums

Mina "Y-Yahhh"

Mechy pulls out "see ya"

Mina makes her way and to Twintella

Twintella pumped her cock in her hidding place groaning quietly

Mina looks at her and laughs

Twintella stopped and blushed in embarrassment "sh-shut u-up"

Mina looks at her again was about to walk away but something bent her down and Mina Paused

Twintella smirked and slammed into her harshly groaning at the pleasure she felt

Mina looks at her and gets off of her runs on the bed

Loli smirked and grabbed her and tied her down

Twintella slammed back into her and Loli did the same

Mina " N-Not Two-Yahh "

They both thrust in and out harshly hitting her insides

Mina " B-Ba-Baa

They both came inside of her harshly "Uuuuurgh"

Mina turns into a moaning mess

All the other came into the room after they got cleaned up and changed back

Loli and Twintella pulled out slowly and changed back getting dressed

Mina looks at them " Ahh "

They all backed up "oh shoot mooooooom!" Loli yelled

MinMin " What "

They all point to her big belly

MinMin " what happened here " looking at them

They all shrug "I think she needs a hospital"

Mina passes out

MinMin teleports her to the hospital

All the girl sat in the waiting room waiting for their mothers to come back and get them and tell what was going on

lot heir moms came back And the told them what was. Going on And then took them home

They all sat down in the car and talked about what happened they all knew they were gonna end up with a baby since they all did her but they stopped talking once their mothers looked at them

All their mothers said at the same time " what are y'all talking about "

They all gulped and said nothing and went back to talking but they were quieter

Mechanica could hear what they were talking about and gasped

Mechy heard her mother gasp and stopped talking

The other girls also stopped talking too

Mechanica eyes widen and looked at Twintelle

Twintelle looked at her "what's going with you?" She asked seeing her shocked expression

Mechanica " nothing "

Twintelle shrugs it off and goes back to texting

Loli wasn't worried the slightest bite she lays back in the seat

Mechanic looks at Loli and sees Loli smirk at her

Loli smirked lustfully "what is little girl?~"

Mechanica looks shocked and looks away

Loli pulls her in for a rough kiss

Mechanica kisses back surprisingly and looks at her

Loli only smirked gets back in her seat

Mechy giggles teasing her mother

Mechanica growls and turns around

Mechy kept laughing cuz her mother couldn't do anything to her

Mechanica slaps her harshly

Twintella growls slapping Mechanica

Mechanica just turned around and nuzzles her cheek

Loli answered her phone "oh mom what is it" she sounded scared

MinMin " are y'all almost home "

Loli giggles "oh yeah" she sounded relived since she wasn't in trouble

MinMin " Otay hurry up "

Loli smiled and hung up "come step on my mom has a surprise for us"

Ribbon girl steps on the gas and flys all the way home

All the other girls hang on

Ribbon girl stops the car

Loli smiled "are we at home now?"

Ribbon girl smiles " Yup "

All the younger girls got out the car and ran in the house

All the older girls get out the car and walked slow in the house

Loli froze hearing babies crying

Mechy backed up in to her mother

Twintella just froze

Coyle sweatdrops

Ribbon backs up as well

Mina was in the bed panting heavily

MinMin " hey y'all are here "

Loli shrugged "I guess so now what was the suprise?"

MinMin " Mina just had her babies "

All the girls "aaaaaaand what does that have to do with us?"

MinMin " because they are you cousins/sister "

Mechy picks up one of them "aww"

Minchy Slaps her

Mechy rubs her cheek "ow"

Loli giggled "Ha!"

Ribbonly reaches for Ribbon

Ribbon picked her up "hm?"

Ribbonly kisses Ribbon " Hah "

Ribbon hugged her tightly spinning her around

Ribbonly " R-R-Ribbon "


End file.
